pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39 - A Plan Played Out
Meanwhile down in the village Rodney was looking at the damage done to part's of the village by the Haze attack and getting the injured villager's some place where they can get some help. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all walked with him looking thought the rubble of destroyed building's for trapped people or pokémon. "Well it look's like the rest of the Haze ninja have either been killed of they have retreated." laughed Rodney "Yea and the good thing is that so far we've only found a few people who have been badly injured." nodded Misty "That's because the Shadow Village has some very powerful clan's to help protect it. The damage could have been allot worse than what we see now." laughed Rodney "Your talking about the Kumai, Fenikkusu, Yunikon and Neko clan's right?" asked Ash "Well theses clans help protect the four walls of the Hidden Shadow. The Kumai clan has the southeast, the Fenikkusu clan has the southwest, the Yunikon clan has the northeast, and the Neko clan has the northwest." nodded Rodney "I never knew that." thought Brock "You mean that you've been living here for that last past year and didn't know." laughed Rodney "That news to me." nodded Ash "Chu...Pi." agreed Pikachu "Well if that's the case how did Haze manage to get pass them?" asked Misty "That I’m not completely sure, but we'll find out once thing's come down." shrugged Rodney "Hay Rodney how do you think Timothy and the other's are doing?" asked Ash "Their fine don't worry about them right now...we have our own job to do." smiled Rodney "Right." nodded Ash "But I’m sure their all alright...Timothy isn't somebody to be taken lightly. I've known him my entire life and take it from me he's not going to stop fighting until his target has been defeated." assured Rodney "Your right their's no way Timothy would lose to Helix." nodded Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Alright then let's keep going to see if there is anybody else in the village that need's our help." said Rodney "Ok!" shouted Ash, Misty, and Brock and they took off running. ………………………………...... Meanwhile Timothy and Helix who was now under the influence of Kysis had now sprouted four tail's. Timothy and Helix jumped toward each other and when they clashed they both started slashing each other. Helix slashed at Timothy landing a hit upside his head and sent him flying down toward the ground, but he started to spin just as he hit the ground landing on his feet. He then jumped back up toward Helix with and head butted him in the face, the reared back his fist and hammered him in the chest. The punch sent him flying down to the ground, but just before he hit the ground he turned around and hit the ground with allot of force burying his hands and feet. He then raised his head and fired three red baseball sized ball's of chakra at Timothy. Just before the attack's hit Timothy he spun around and used his tail to hit the three ball's of chakra. He sent them flying back toward Helix and they all hit him exploding upon impact creating a large cloud of dust. "Alright this is working out great...as long as Helix has Kysis sealed in him and is unable to control her power he like a wild animal." laughed Timothy as he flapped his large chakra wing's in the air while looking for any sign of Helix in the cloud of dust. Just then there was a large roar that caused the cloud of dust to disperse revealing Helix. Timothy looked down at Helix and saw that another tail had formed giving him five tail's total. He then looked up at Timothy and fired a stream of red chakra that hit him with a powerful explosion that followed. When the cloud dispersed Timothy had his wing's folded in front of him and he opened them back up to reveal a blazing basketball size ball of chakra in-between his hands. "Try this Dragon Style: Dragon Fireball." said Timothy as he tossed the attack at Helix. Helix opened his mouth and fired a ball of red chakra the same size as Timothy's. When the two attack's collided the force of explosion sent Helix flying back into a large rock. The force of the explosion knocked Timothy out cold and sent his body crashing into the ground. "Oh no Timothy!" yelled Alice "Pika...Pi!" yelled Kachu "Be...Bee!" yelled Nikita "Mew!" yelled Nina "Come on let's go check on him." urged Jamie They all ran to where his body had landed and they found him in a large crater with the green chakra still surrounding him. Timothy can you hear me...please wake up.” said Alice as she ran to his side and started shaking him. "Pika...Chu." said Kachu as he looked at Timothy. "Ouch that one really hurt." moaned Timothy as he opened his eye's and looked at everybody. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Hinta "Not really I’ve taken allot of damage...not to mention that I’m almost out of chakra to boot." laughed Timothy as he stood back up holding his head. "Is there anything we can do to help you out?" asked Jamie "Not really." laughed Timothy as he grabbed his head in pain and fell to one knee. "What's wrong?" asked Alice "I'm fine ...it's just using this jutsu put's a strain on my mind...I can't keep my thought's straight" smiled Timothy as he stood back up. "What do you mean?" asked Hinta "Every time I use this jutsu there is a part of me that just want's to cut loose and just go wild. Its like this just awakens a more feral part of me." laughed Timothy "You mean like Helix?" asked Jamie "Yea like that...it's like a beast that keep's clawing at my mind trying to be set free." nodded Timothy "Well are you sure you should be using that jutsu then?" asked Hinta "No, but it's the most powerful one that I have right now in my arsenal right now even though it's not complete." laughed Timothy Just then the ground started to shake and a couple feet away from then Helix erupted from the ground. He landed on the ground a few feet away from them and let a roar. The roar sent out a shockwave toward Timothy, Alice, Jamie, Hinta, and the pokémon, but Timothy spreaded his wing's to protect them from the shockwave. "Look's like your about to start again." noted Jamie "Yea, but it's just about over." smiled Timothy as he looked Helix. "What do you mean?" asked Alice "Look at him...Kysis's chakra is starting to put a strain on Helix's body and with all of the damage he's taking, it won't be much longer before he give's out." smiled Timothy "Yea he is breathing kinda heavy, but what about you. Your not doing so hot either." noted Jamie "I know, but that's why I’m going to try and end this in one last attack." nodded Timothy "Alright then let's get out of his way." nodded Jamie "Be careful." said Alice "Chu." said Kachu "Don't worry." smiled Timothy They all ran back away from him as Timothy got ready for his final attack on Helix. "Alright this is it...I need to make this last attack on Helix a brutal one, just not brutal enough to kill him and I think I have the perfect one." smiled Timothy as he put his hands together and created a few hand sign's. All of a sudden Timothy hand's started to surge with black electricity as and as he brought them apart the electricity surged to the front of his hands. The electricity then started to form into a ball of electrified chakra and then he closed his hand around it. "Now let's go!" roared Timothy Timothy and Helix dashed toward each other, but just as Helix got close to Timothy he ducked a swing of Helix's claw. "Now." smiled Timothy He started punching Helix in the gut and with each punch Helix's body crackled with black electricity. He then flipped backwards, kicking Helix in the face and sent him flying into the air. Timothy then landed on his feet and jumped up to Helix and then hammered him in the gut and sent him crashing into the ground. "Lightning Style: Thunder Flash!" yelled Timothy He held his hands out in front of him as the black electricity started to surge from his finger's into large black ball of electrified chakra. Helix stood back up and looked up at Timothy and the electrified chakra. He then open his mouth as a ball of red energy started to form and grew larger. "Alright Helix this is it your done." said Timothy as he fired his attack. Timothy launched his attack and Helix launched his, but when the two attack's collided Timothy's attack tore though Helix's. Timothy's attack hit Helix and upon impact there was a fierce explosion sending up a large cloud of dust. "Did that do it?” wondered Alice as she trying not to get blown away. "Let's hope so." said Jamie. When the dust cleared they looked and saw Helix was laying on the ground with his eye's closed. "It look's like he's unconscious." said Hinta "Alright Timothy did it!” cheered Jamie They looked up where Timothy was and saw that he was falling toward the ground an the green chakra that was around him wasn't there anymore. "Timothy!" shouted Alice They all ran toward him, but before they could get to him he fell over the other side of the cliff. "Oh no." gasped Alice as she looked over the cliff. "Don't worry I’ll got find him." smiled Jamie "Alright be careful...Macalania Forest can be a dangerous place." warned Hinta "Don't worry I will." nodded Jamie "I'm coming to." said Alice "Chu...Pika." nodded Kim "Pika...Pi.” nodded Kachu "Mew." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita "No...I will go get him you all just wait for me here." said Jamie "Ok." sighed Alice "Chu." nodded Kachu Jamie got ready to jump off the edge of the cliff when all of a sudden they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Helix getting to his feet while holding his head. The blood red chakra that covered his body started to bubble up off of him forming a large ball of red chakra above him. Once the red chakra was completely gone Helix's body was visible again, but his skin was badly burned as he fell face first into the dirt. "What's going on?" asked Alice looking at the giant ball of chakra. "This feeling...it feel's like Kysis again." noted Hinta "Oh no...she's free!” shouted Jamie All of a sudden the red ball of chakra started to glow and then it started to shine till anybody couldn't see anymore. They shielded their eye's from the light until it finally dimmed and they could see again, but when they opened their eye's a look of horror came across their face's. They saw a large fox like creature with light blue fur brown on its body, but the fur on its paws were red along with its nine long tails. It stared at them with it's yellow eye's filled with a rage unlike any they had seen before as it whipped its nine tails around in a frenzy. "I'm finally free!" roared Kysis To Be Continued..................................... Category:Season 2 Content